iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
House Massey
House Massey is an ancient noble house, descended from the first men. One of the principal bannermen of House Blackfyre their seat of Stonedance is currently ruled by Coryn Massey after his elder brother was slain during the Duel of the Dragons. History The Masseys are a house of First Men origin. Lord Maldon Massey, a vassal of the Storm King Durran the Ravenfriend, built Stonedance and ruled Massey's Hook. The Masseys broke away from House Durrandon during the reign of King Durwald the Fat, however. The Masseys were one of the many houses which historically claimed the mouth of the Blackwater Rush.4 The Masseys returned to the dominion of Storm's End when the Storm King Qarlton II took Stonedance after besieging the castle for a year and slaying King Josua Massey. Less than two years later, however, Josua's daughter married the Andal warlord Togarion Bar Emmon, who expelled Qarlton's men from Stonedance and replaced them with Josua's son. The Andals eventually made peace and intermarried with the Durrandons. Prior to Aegon's Conquest, House Massey was sworn to House Durrendon of Storm's End but had closer ties to House Targaryen of nearby Dragonstone. When Aegon the Conqueror launched his invasion of Westeros, the Masseys supported him instead of the Storm King, Argilac the Arrogant. The master of laws for King Aegon I was Triston Massey. With the creation of the crownlands after the Conquest, the Masseys became sworn to the Targaryens of Aegon's new capital, King's Landing, instead of House Baratheon of Storm's End, who had replaced the Durrandons. Lord Gormon Massey was killed attempting to tame Vermithor on Dragonstone during the Dance of the Dragons. During the Blackfyre Rebellion, House Massey declared for the Blackfyres, though waited until the Sack of Kings Landing to actually join them. While House Massey was rewarded with their share of the loot taken, they did not gain dominion over any new lands. The Bloodraven Rebellion would see the low point of House Massey. The whole of the Targayren army landing at Sharp Point, they were met unmatched once they marched to Stonedance. Knowing that resistance was futile without the support of the crown, the Lord of Stonedance surrendered. House Massey would be effectively knocked out of the rest of the war, and would hold hold a special hatred for the Targayren's for generations. House Massey, like many houses in the Crownlands, declared for Daena Blackfyre during the War of the Wicked. House Massey's contribution to the conflict was fairly minor, and received no real rewards for their service to the new Queen Daena Blackfyre. House Massey declared for King Maelys I during Durran's Defiance. Participating in the Siege on Dragonstone, would switch sides like the other houses who participated at the siege. Having taken heavy losses during the Siege, Lord Alren Massey took most of his men back to Stonedance, grieving for his dead brother Ottyn Massey slain by Ser Domeric Dayne. Coryn Massey would lead the remainder of the forces that stayed with the rebels, who failed to distinguish themselves in any meaningful way. During the Duel of the Dragons, Davith Massey led his house across the Narrow Sea in support of the Blackfyre cause. Davith was slain fairly early during the conflict, at the Island of Serpents skirmish. The new lord of Stonedance, Coryn Massey, would lead the Massey forces during the remainder of the Duel of the Dragons. Current Members of House Massey -Coryn Massey, Lord of Stonedance. -Rosyn Massey, Lady of Stonedance. -Maldon IV Massey, Heir of Stonedance and son of Coryn Massey. -Lauryen Darklyn, Daughter of Coryn Massey and wife to Osmund Darklyn. -Sheran Massey, Daughter of Coryn Massey. -Naldia Massey, Daughter of Coryn Massey. -Davith II Massey, Son of Coryn Massey. -Laycie Massey, Mother of Coryn Massey. Category:House Massey Category:Houses from the Crownlands